1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a frictional damper, in particular for washing machines with spinning action, essentially comprising a circular cylindrical housing and a tappet which is coaxially displaceable inside it and extends out of it with one end, the other end being provided with an approximately cylindrical friction piston, the friction piston having at least approximately circular cylindrical support segment and bracing flanges radially extending beyond the latter, which are axially limited at fixed distances, a friction coating made of an elastically resilient material being disposed on the support segment and between the bracing flanges and being elastically pressed against the inner wall of the housing, and a grease chamber, opened towards the inner wall of the housing being formed on the friction piston.
2. The Prior Art
Frictional dampers of this type are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,444 and U.S. Ser. No. 850,751, now abandoned. These lubricated frictional dampers have had extraordinary success in practical use; they are used in particular large numbers in washing machines. Customarily the friction coatings comprise cellular, foamed plastic, the cells of the plastic being impregnated with grease. It has been shown that with extreme loads over long periods of time the friction changes from lubricated to dry friction, i.e., the frictional damper heats up to high degree. Damping decreases in this case.